Drabbles From The Future
A collection of short one-shots about the future of the dragonets and others. Some will be silly, some will be more serious. None of this is canon yet, just wishful thinking and entertainment purposes ^^ this fanfiction was written by User:Electrical-Onyx. Summary After the war was won and their adventures ended, what happened to the dragonets? Take a peek into our predicted future and grow up with their dragonets, crash a Christmas party, or just hang around like the old lumps they've become. Read along and experience a few drabbles from the future. Chapter One Queen Glory glided along in the rainforest, her scales a brilliant electric blue. It was too conspicuous for her taste, but she was trying to be noticed at the moment. She landed on a branch to catch her breath. The Queen looked back. That's awfully far form the RainWing village. Three moons, where is he? She jumped onto a higher branch, fluttering her wings. She looked around again for any shadowy figures. Glory huffed. "Oh fine then, I guess he's not anywhere here. Looks like I'll have to abandon the search and go back. Not like I ever wanted to find him anyways!" She shouted, over exaggerating her voice. She didn't have to wait for any long until she felt a prickle down her spine and a dark figure whooshed in from the trees, spraying leaves and flowers everywhere. The NightWing turned around dramatically. With all the debris around him, it was like some sort of movie scene or something like that. "Good afternoon, my lady!" Deathbringer took a dramatic bow. "About time." Glory sniggered. "Don't get me wrong, I might've given up anyways." The assassin chuckled. "All I wanted was to give you a little fun ya know? How boring would it be if you just call and I pop up?" "Would it be more fun if I mauled you first?" "I don't know." Deathbringer shrugged. "Whaddya want? Admire me some more? Ask me about my brilliant adventures? Talk like an old couple?" The RainWing hissed. Moons, he was so annoying and stupid. "No, I want to ask you a question." "Oh Deathbringer, you're so handsome! Will you marry me?" Deathbringer imitated. "That was actually pretty accurate." The NightWing dropped his cheekiness in shock. "W-what?" "I want you to be my king." Glory pushed on determinedly. "But why?" Deathbringer asked. "Well... Firstly, the tribes. Don't you think it's fitting that a RainWing and a NightWing rule over RainWings and NightWings?" The queen replied frankly. "You're forgetting something." The assassin grinned, leaning close and moving his eyebrows lightning fast. "No, I'm not." Glory huffed. "Yes, you are," Deathbringer's grin spread. "You forgot the part where you say just how amazing and great I am!" The RainWing queen rolled her eyes. "Sure thing." "There it is!" Deathbringer winked. "Sure I'll marry you." "Wonderful!" Glory smiled. "But... What if they don't approve?" "Who?" "The RainWings and the NightWings, I mean." Deathbringer hopped onto a tree branch. "If they don't, I'll just kill 'em." "I'm NOT letting you do that." Glory shot him a glare. "I'm just joking." The NightWing chuckled. "If they don't approve, I don't care." "Deal?" "Deal." Category:Content (Lightningstrike from RapidClan) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance)